


Happy Mother's Day Mom, I fucking hate you.

by Cutesonas



Series: uni 1073 oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Miles goes to a family gathering for a friend for emotional support.
Relationships: miles morales and original character
Series: uni 1073 oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740208
Kudos: 4





	Happy Mother's Day Mom, I fucking hate you.

SOLDADO: sent at 4:30

hey

SOLDADO:

so like,

SOLDADO:

this is last minute I know, 

SOLDADO:

but I’ll owe you, so like

SOLDADO:

Can you come with me for emotional support at my moms house this sunday? 

Read at 5:29

BITSY: sent at 5:30

Why?    
SOLDADO: sent at 5:30

Bc

SOLDADO:

Uh

SOLDADO:

Please   
SOLDADO:

?

BITSY: sent at 5:32

I mean

SOLDADO: sent at 5:32

Please

SOLDADO:

Look 

SOLDADO:

I don’t mean to guilt trip you   
BITSY:sent at 5:36

You...aren’t?

SOLDADO: sent at 5:36

Okay cool i was worried

SOLDADO:

Anyways

SOLDADO:

I haven’t seen my mom since I was fourteen.   
BITSY: sent at 5:40

Oh

BITSY:

Jeez

SOLDADO: sent at 5:41

yeah

BITSY: sent at 5:43

That must have at least been like, three years, right?

SOLDADO: sent at 5:43

Ye

SOLDADO:

But she invited us for mothers day so

SOLDADO: 

ykno

SOLDADO:

Anyways

SOLDADO: 

You know me   
BITSY: sent at 5:50

I mean

BITSY:

I...guess?

BITSY:

I mean I know your vigilante life, yeah

BITSY:

But

BITSY: 

I dont even kno ur name dude

SOLDADO: sent at 5:55

Right

SOLDADO:

I know

SOLDADO:

I meant that you know that like, 

SOLDADO:

I’m uh

BITSY: sent at 5:58

Vengeful?

BITSY:

Cutthroat?

BITSY:

Prickly?   
BITSY:

A bit of a dick?

SOLDADO: sent at 6:00

Okay

SOLDADO:

Thanks

SOLDADO:

That was what i meant by you knowing me

BITSY: sent 6:10

Oh

BITSY:

Then yeah, i know you.   
BITSY:

And imma guess that you want me to come so you don’t like

BITSY:

Idk

BITSY:

Lose your shit in a public setting 

BITSY:

Like you always do

BITSY: 

When it comes to family

BITSY:

Huh

BITSY:

How come I never noticed you had shitty parents til now?

SOLDADO: sent at 6:15

Because i never talk about it

SOLDADO: 

Also like, she isn’t that bad

BITSY: sent at 6:22

:/

BITSY:

Are u sure abt that

BITSY:

She sounds like a dick

SOLDADO: sent at 6:23

You literally just heard about her

BITSY: sent at 6:25

Yeah but

BITSY:

If she wasn’t that bad, why do u need me

SOLDADO: sent at 6:26

.

SOLDADO:

Shut the hell up

BITSY: sent at 6:30

UwU mad cuz im right huh

SOLDADO: sent at 6:31

Whatever

SOLDADO:

imma just

SOLDADO: 

send you the info you need to know

SOLDADO:

And if you can come, cool

SOLDADO: 

And if u cant then thats cool too ig

SOLDADO:

My name is Sonny Barros.

I’m seventeen.

You are my friend from school, you have had honor roll five times in a row.

You’re from whe-

[IN SONNY’S CAR]

MILES MORALES

Yeah I didn’t read the whole thing.

SONNY BARROS   
What the fuck.

SONNY BARROS 

Are you fucking serious?

MILES MORALES   
Yeah, sorry but it was boring so I’d figured I’d just

Y’know

Wing it.

SONNY BARROS

Jesus fucking christ.

MILES MORALES

Oof, you kiss your mother with that mouth?

SONNY BARROS

Shut the hell up.

SONNY BARROS

We’re already in the driveway so like

Let's just go already.

MILES MORALES

Okay

Wait

Dude slow the fuck down.

SONNY BARROS

I just want to get this bullshit over with.

MILES MORALES

I know but slow down man.

Hey. 

Look at me.

I’m sorry.

It’s gonna be okay, Sonny.   
SONNY BARROS

God. 

It’s so weird hearing you say my name.

MILES MORALES   
Right? I thought your name was like, Jason or something.

SONNY BARROS

Jason?

Really?

MILES MORALES

Yeah like 

Jason Todd.

SONNY BARROS

Oh my god.

MILES MORALES   
You’re smiling, you like that.

SONNY BARROS   
Get your scrawny ass inside.

MILES MORALES 

Fix yo’ tie first bruh

SONNY BARROS   
Who are you, my Mom?

MILES MORALES   
oof , Jason Todd, that was bad.

SONNY BARROS

Okay fixed

Now get your ass inside.

SONNY’S BROTHER

Hey

SONNY BARROS

Hey.

Oh yeah,

This is uh, my friend….

MILES MORALES

Malcolm.

SONNY BARROS   
Malcolm.

SONNY'S BROTHER   
Uh

Okay?

Is he like, your “friend” friend or

SONNY BARROS

Dude

No.

He’s here for uh

MILES MORALES

The food.

SONNY’S BROTHER

Well you’re shit out of luck.

MILES MORALES

Damn

SONNY’S BROTHER

Okay fine he can stay, he's kinda funny.

But if y’all pull some shit

Imma beat both your asses

MILES MORALES

Excuse me?

SONNY BARROS   
OKAY-

Hey, Malcolm, is that your actual name? Eh whatever, you wanna meet my little brother?

MILES MORALES

Uh

Sure?

What the hell was that about-

SONNY BARROS

HEY LEAF!

Whats up?

LEAF??

I told you to stop calling me that, Sonny.

SONNY BARROS   
Aw, but it’s so cute

LEAF??

I’m fourteen, Sonny.

SONNY BARROS

That you are, hey listen, you wanna meet-

SONNY’S MOM

Sonny.

SONNY BARROS

Ma.

SONNY’S MOM

You’re late.

SONNY BARROS   
Fashionably early.

SONNY’S MOM

Uhuh

I see you brought a friend.

SONNY BARROS   
Yeah, uh-

MILES MORALES

Malcolm, Malcolm...Morales.

SONNY’S MOM

Morales?

Tu afro latino?

MILES MORALES   
yea-Si

SONNY’S MOM

Adonde?

MILES MORALES

Que?

OH

Eh, puerto rico.

SONNY’S MOM

Puerto Rico?

MILES MORALES

Si.

SONNY’S MOM

tiene sentido.

MILES MORALES

Wh-

SONNY BARROS

Mom.

What the hell.

SONNY’S MOM

como te atreves a hablarme así?

SONNY BARROS

Well maybe don’t be a dick to my friend and I won’t have to.

SONNY’S SISTER?

Sonny.

SONNY’S BROTHER   
Sonny.

SONNY BARROS

What?

SONNY’S SISTER?

You’re making a scene.

SONNY BARROS   
So what, I just let her fuckin’ say that?

SONNY’S SISTER

Language.

SONNY BARROS   
So are we just

Gonna ignore what Mom just said?

MILES MORALES   
Sonny it’s okay.

SONNY BARROS

No it’s fucking not.

SONNY’S BROTHER

Didn’t I fuckin’say not to pull some bullshit?

SONNY BARROS

I’m not pulling bullshit! Mom’s the one-

SONNY’S MOM   
Oh yes, blame your mother. Blame me. 

SONNY BARROS

Oh my god.

You know what?

Fine. 

I do blame you.

SONNY’S SISTER

Sonny.

SONNY BARROS 

Don’t “sonny.” me, don’t tell me to fuckin’stop.

I am so

Tired of this.

Three fuckin’ years

And this is how you treat me?

SONNY’S MOM   
What did I even do?

You’re so sensitive

You always were.

SONNY BARROS   
I was a kid.

I was  _ your _ kid.

SONNY’S MOM

You still are.

SONNY BARROS

Nah. 

You don’t get that.

You don’t get to say that.

SONNY’S MOM

What?

SONNY BARROS

You ain’t my mom.

SONNY’S MOM

Oh my god.

SONNY BARROS   
You never fuckin’ were.

MILES MORALES

So….

Are you gonna just

Sit there?

SONNY BARROS

Maybe.

Look

I’m sorry I brought you along.

That was stupid.

MILES MORALES

No it wasn’t

You wanted emotional support.

To be honest,

I’m sorry.

SONNY BARROS   
Wait, why are you sorry?

MILES MORALES   
Because I didn’t exactly do my job, 

Like look at us man, sitting in the woods, hiding from your crazy brother, this wasn’t at all how I was expecting this day to end up being. 

I was supposed to keep you calm.

I’m sorry.

SONNY BARROS

Don’t give me that shit.

It’s fine.

MILES MORALES

No it’s not.

None of that was okay.

SONNY BARROS

Don’t, okay?

I…

I don’t know.

MILES MORALES   
Can I ask you something though?

SONNY BARROS

Shoot.

MILES MORALES

Did it feel good?

SONNY BARROS

What?

MILES MORALES   
Telling your mom that, I mean.

SONNY BARROS

Jesus

You’re really rubbing salt into the wound, huh?

MILES MORALES

Sorry.

SONNY BARROS

Don’t be.

But uh

No

In fact.

Feels worse.

Like

I’m really alone now.

Which in a way, is kinda funny.

They say revenge doesn’t give you the catharsis you hope for.

But what the hell do they know?

MILES MORALES

A lot, actually

SONNY BARROS

Yeah well, so do I.

MILES MORALES

You don’t even know my name.

SONNY BARROS

What? 

‘Course I do.

It’s uh

Mitch, Micheal, Matthew-

MILES MORALES

It's Miles. Miles Morales.

SONNY BARROS

Huh.

Miles Morales.

That fits.

Well

Nice to meet you, Miles Morales, I’m Sonny Barros.

MILES MORALES

Nice to meet you Sonny.

Oh yeah

There is another thing you don’t know either.

SONNY BARROS

Oh yeah?

MILES MORALES

Yeah

You aren’t alone.

SONNY BARROS

You promise?

MILES MORALES

I promise.


End file.
